A Lazy Morning
by AFiddlingSnail
Summary: One year and eight months after the Fall of Beacon, Team RNJR still finds themselves in the Kingdom Of Mistral. Scouring the city for clues to the location of your friend's murderer is hard work, and today, well, today will be a much needed day off for all of them. (/r/RWBY July MonCon Entry)


Unwelcome early morning light beat ceaselessly against his eyelids, and the only thing his groggy mind could think of was why on Remnant they got the only hotel room in Mistral that didn't have blackout curtains.

"Jaune," a gentle voice rang from beside him; a voice that was much more welcome than the sunlight, but not as welcome as sleep. He grunted in reply, rolling over to bury his head in the silky surface to his right.

A soft hand began running through his messy, early-morning hair, stroking his scalp with a delicate touch. He moaned contentedly in sleepy pleasure; he could stay like this forever. "It's time to wake up," the voice rang again, closer this time, but still just as gentle. He buried his head deeper in the velvety surface, willing it to hide his eyes from the sunlight and make it night again. A soft chuckle came from above him, and upon hearing it his heart soared with glee. His groggy mind however, still longed for sleep.

"Jaune, if you don't wake up soon I'll have to sick Nora on you," spoke the voice from above him, its smooth tones masking the deviousness of which it spoke. A cold feeling gripped his heart at the prospect of the pint-sized, redheaded, ballistic missile of energy solely focused on rousing his helpless and sleeping form.

"You wouldn't," he spoke, his voice muffled and distorted by the creamy skin it was pressed against and the haze of sleep still clouding his mind. A mischievous chuckle escaped the lips above him and he heard her take a deep breath.

"Oooooh Nooooraa~," his mind panicked and his eyes shot open as the dreaded sound emerged from the heavenly lips above him. His body snapped up in response, his arm gently and firmly clamping down on the source of the sound. He could feel laughter emanating from the mouth underneath his hand, but that was not his main concern. No, his main concern was the ever closer pounding of feet on wood as the demon approached the door to their room. With all the subtlety and grace of a bomb the door was thrown open, the tousled orange mane and manic grin of the energetic warrior in full view as she leaned in through the door.

"Whaddya need, Ruby?" Her words promised help, assistance, with whatever you asked, but her tone and grin promised mischief and chaos. He knew it all too well.

"Nothing, Nora, nothing at all. Ruby just- I mean, we just- we're fine." His smile was taxed and slightly desperate, his arm shaking from the barely contained mirth of the silver-eyed brunette below him. Nora's eyes flicked between the two, scanning for an opening, an opportunity, anything to inflict good-natured chaos upon. His smile grew ever more strained as the ruthless sky-blue eyes of the ginger in the door scanned over the scene before her; he was certain he was going to have a various array of bruises, mental and physical, come the next few minutes before a calm voice resounded from the kitchen and rescued him. "Nora, come help me with the pancakes," Oh thank Dust for Ren.

At the mention of the p-word Nora's eyes went as wide as her favorite dish, her body twitched and her face exploded in a smile that seemed to be as big as her arm. "Coming Ren," she shouted, her voice laced with barely contained excitement as she launched herself out of the doorway and back into the delectably smelling suite kitchen.

Jaune let all his pent up fear from the five second encounter escape in a long breath before he turned slowly to the silver eyes that stared oh-so-innocently up at him. He carefully removed the hand covering Ruby's mouth before placing it on the pillow beside her head. Leaning into it, and down to her as he spoke. "You're cruel," he stated, his voice full of faux-pain as he took his time taking in the sight of the gorgeous woman beneath him. Her red-tipped brown hair was messy and tangled from an especially active night, there was sleep in the corners of her eyes and on the edges of her eyelashes, dried saliva traced a line down her chin from the corner of her mouth from where she drooled, zig-zagging red indentations from the pillow lined the left side of her face, and her breath was a little stale from a night of sleep. He'd never seen anything more beautiful.

The white pillows and sheets around her head bounced the early morning sun off her beautifully pale complexion, so much so that it seemed she shined, radiating light and happiness into his world. Her entrancingly silver eyes were dramatically wide with fake begging, and her mouth was drawn together, her bottom lip jutting out so perfectly that it must've taken years to master. She was giving him the puppy-dog-face, mustering all her cuteness in one resounding, and adorable, attack. He didn't stand a chance.

His face broke out in a wide grin as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose ever so softly. Her pout vanished as she emitted a small squeak at the contact, before she pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him passionately. All thoughts of sleep vanished from his mind as the contact consumed him. The kiss lasted half a minute before they were forced to separate for breath; it was times like this where he felt that breathing was incredibly inconvenient.

Their faces were scant centimeters apart, foreheads resting against each other, eyes closed as each relished in the feeling of intimacy the other's presence, physical and emotional, provided.

"Ren's making pancakes, you know, in case you didn't hear," he spoke. His eyes still closed and his body unmoved, he didn't want this to end.

"How could I have not heard that, Jaune?" He could hear the smile in her voice, and that in turn crafted his own. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Well, there was that one time when you were cleaning Crescent Rose that you tuned out everything else on Remnant." His smile morphed into a smirk as he made renewed eye contact with the silver orbs below him. "And by 'that one time' I mean 'whenever you clean Crescent Rose.'"

The most minute of blushes spread across her face. "I regret nothing!" She shouted, her voice rising in pitch as her arms rocketed taut and straight over her head.

A small chuckle found its way out his mouth as he observed her triumphant form. He sighed as he rolled over onto his back next to her. But not a sigh of resignation or sadness, this was a sigh of happiness, a sigh of joy, a sigh of a man who, at this moment, could not think of a better place to be.

"Whatever you say, oh Leader Mine," he said, the smile on his lips and happiness in his tone indicative of his mirth.

"Exactly," she exclaimed, rolling over on her side so she was now looking him in the eyes again, "and as your leader I command you to cuddle me!"

A fake gasp of horror. "No, anything but that!"

Tiny arms with muscles like steel cable wrapped around him at the speed of sound, without his aura he'd almost certainly have a bruise. "Too late," she responded as rose petals drifted softly onto his chest, "it's an order, soldier!" He could feel her face nestle against his chest, before it suddenly shifted and he found himself looking into those captivating silver eyes again.

"And do you want to know what happens to soldiers who don't follow my orders?" She asked, her voice suddenly husky and low. He blushed a deep scarlet like the tips of her hair. "I punish them," she answered, fingers dancing along his chest, twirling the rose petals that lay there. "Do you want to be punished, Private Arc?" His whole face was beet red, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he struggled to find his voice.

Mount Ruby erupted in a torrent of unrestrained giggling below him at the sight of his predicament. Despite his best efforts his face still remained red, his throat locked in a losing battle trying to remember how to speak. In a last ditch effort he wrapped his arms around the shaking brunette beneath him and pulled her closer to him, trying to press her face into his chest unsuccessfully.

Eventually the giggles faded and his blush receded, and the two let the comfortable silence that only partners share reign as they each held the other. Minutes ticked by and the smell from the kitchen grew ever more enticing, but the breaths from Ruby grew ever more slow and steady. He wasn't exactly sure when, but at some point the brunette had fallen asleep, her face buried between his chest and the wrinkled sheets. She kicked softly in her sleep, drool running down the edges of her mouth and onto his chest. He stared at her, just taking in the sight of the breathtaking woman for the second time this morning.

Delicate footfalls and a soft knock tore him away from the sight of his sleeping lover and to the still open doorway of their room. There stood Ren, in his hands were two plates of pancakes, one each. The ones on the left were plain, while the ones on the right were speckled with melted chocolate chips and topped with sliced strawberries. Ever so gently Jaune raised a single finger to his mouth before pointing down at Ruby's slumbering form. Ren nodded once in understanding before placing the two plates on the top of the dresser closest to the door, and, just as quietly, left the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

With a soft sigh Ren made his way back to his and Nora's room. She insisted on eating in there this morning, though why he wasn't exactly sure. He knew it would be ridiculous though, it was Nora after all. Still, he couldn't help but let a small smile grow on his face at the prospect of breakfast in bed with his partner, or anything with his partner really.

With a perfectly calculated amount of force, Ren twisted the knob and opened the door to his and Nora's room. He stopped dead in his tracks.

There, on their bed, was Nora. She lay on her side facing the door, head propped up by her left arm while the right draped seductively across her hips. She wore a smirk and nothing else; her body completely bare save for one thing. There, perfectly covering the spot between her thighs, was a plate piled high with pancakes coated in syrup.

"Hello there, Renny," she practically purred, her eyebrows wiggling so much as to almost leap off her face. "Welcome to breakfast."


End file.
